


Signs and Portents Series Soundtrack

by KLCtheBookWorm



Series: Signs and Portents [7]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Comics), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm





	Signs and Portents Series Soundtrack

And it took until writing [Trinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375339/chapters/12414929) to get enough songs for a fanmix soundtrack for the whole series. Download, enjoy, and let me know what you think of it.

  1. "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons  
Justice League's Theme
  2. "Hardest of Hearts" by Florence + the Machine  
"Partners" Theme
  3. "Gone With the Wind" by Blackmore's Night  
"Entwined Fates" Theme
  4. "Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own" by U2  
"Forgiveness is For the Living" Theme
  5. "Keep the Streets Empty For Me" by Fever Ray  
"Meanwhile Back In Gotham City" Theme
  6. "Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot  
"Trinity" Theme
  7. "Drive" by Incubus  
Green Lantern's Theme
  8. "Gotham Symphony" by OminousVoice  
Helena's Theme



To download the zip file, click [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Fanmix_TDKR_Signs_and_Portents.zip).

  
  



End file.
